User talk:Koisuru
Please leave new messages at the bottom. /Archive 1 (2008) Introduction Hi. My name is Zero. I would like to contribute to this wiki but I'm afraid I don't know much about it and it's policies. I have watched all 50 episodes of Eureka Seven (I have them as well) and am iching to make this wiki into something to be proud of. I am especially good in template creation. And have administarator level experience. So feel free to contact me for anything. There is one thing I would like if it is possible. In order to meet my goals here. It will take time, and there might be times when I leave empty headings like the one on the Eureka Page. Do not be alarmed and remove them. They stand as reminders for me and others to fill them. Finally I would like to say that you can trust me. Normally, I seem asleep but if I am roused. I persue my goal untill it is achieved. So you can rest assured that I will always complete what I started. If you wish refernces then use this link]. I am sure you will be impressed. Thank You. - Zero - Talk 17:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) One final thing. My signature requires me to upload an image for use in any wikia I talk. After contributing somewhat here. I will upload one here as well. I'm thinking a Nirvash pic. This is not a problem is it? - Zero - Talk 17:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Even better. I can copy and adapt some of the Avatra Wiki's Underconstruction templates for use here. Since I'm an admin there, so there will be no problems. - Zero - Talk 04:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Shall I do so? I need for you to give me permission to work on the templates. - Zero - Talk 14:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You won't regret it. - Zero - Talk 14:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Headings I don't like wikipedia, they just force people to limit the info on a page. I hate that. Besides, English Language rules state that Headings need to have words starting with Capital Letters except for words like in, and , or, etc. And English Language Rules have higher prority. Besides all wikias I've been to use Capitalization in Headings. - Zero - Talk 16:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Attention ATTENTION!!!! This is Chief 117. go to this website!! http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Eureka_Seven/ I also have started my own fan fiction titled "Eureka Seven: A Second Chance." My name on the site is Slop Doggy. Please read it and review it. Thank you. Unsigned comment by Chief 117 (talk • ) Improvements to Existing Templates Right now I'm working on a new and improved version of the character infobox. It will change color according to race. I'm thinking red for humans and light blue or lime for Coralians. If you disagree please tell me. - Zero - Talk 16:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Here use this link: , to select the colors you feel are appropraite. Please tell me now. - Zero - Talk 16:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) then I'll go with lime for Coralians and red for Humans. - Zero - Talk 16:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Check [[User:Zero2001/Sandbox|'this']] out and give me your feedback. I can adapt the other infobox templates easily so there should be no propblems with this one being implemented. If you don't like the colors I can change them. - Zero - Talk 17:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) It's supposed to be that small. But if you insist. I'll make it slightly bigger. - Zero - Talk 12:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Thaough no other wiki uses bigger fonts. I'll await your reply. If you still think the size is small I'll raise it. - Zero - Talk 13:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) If I make it any bigger then it will cut across the lines. This is the optimal size used by all wikis in their infoboxes. - Zero - Talk 16:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The text we input, the text used to label the text we input, etc. Trust me. Smaller is the optimal size used by most, if not all, wikis in their infoboxes. - Zero - Talk 16:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Look, I checked. The line of text splits when you write the Anime Episode number and the Manga Chapter Number as well as in many other cases. - Zero - Talk 16:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Shall I implement the template? - Zero - Talk 17:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I'll take your silence as an assent. - Zero - Talk 05:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) The template already has that feature. Trust me, I always think things through. I've had experience. - Zero - Talk 09:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) And Tnavbar should never be put on infobox templates otherwise people just come around and mess with them without knowing what they're really doing and everything get's messed up. Tnavbar are only good for navigational templates not infobox templates. That's the reason it's called T'nav'bar. - Zero - Talk 09:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Anime vs Manga It might take weeks and even months for me to complete the Anime Pages. In the mean time, would you mind going to This site and reading the manga there so that you can enter info on the Eureka Seven manga. I can't do everything you know. - Zero - Talk 08:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Here is the link to the First Manga Chapter Page: Start Today. Use this code to create every new page: . Use the chapter template to link to the necessary uncreated pages (clicking on the redlinks will automatically go to the correct Page Creation Page). The call code given above automatically creates a basic Chapter page with the correct base format. - Zero - Talk 14:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I see that you have started making some of the pages. Have you been to the site I mentioned in my first post of this section yet? - Zero - Talk 16:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : Sorry but I'm not interested in reading the manga. --koイsuru (talk) 09:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I see. I did read it. The story is very different. So the data needs to keep in line with two stories instead of one. I'll try to do it but it may take months before the job is done. - Zero - Talk 17:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : Generally there shouldn't be any conflicts... can we just move the pages' content (anime and manga) to the main article but in separate sections? --koイsuru (talk) 10:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Pics I just recently bought all episodes of the anime. I'll see to uploading the pics but it will be slow going due to my other commitments, like university. But what template should I apply to the pics? - Zero - Talk 09:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : What kind of template? --koイsuru (talk) 09:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I meant the templates for licenses. If we haven't stating licensing the pics then I don't have to do it. - Zero - Talk 07:29, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. - Zero - Talk 11:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) From Chief 117 Koisuru and Zero2001, I owe a huge debt to the both of you. You have helped give this wiki over 100 articles and I will never forget it. Thank you both so much. (btw, I've started my own fan fiction of Eureka Seven called Eureka Seven: A Second Chance. it is at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4917724/1/Eureka_Seven_A_Second_Chance. please check it out if you have the chance Congrats is a Long ways off yet We've still got a long way to go. Months or years of work if were gonna bring this up to par with other wikis. - Zero - Talk 06:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : I think we're halfway up to being best... we're off to a good start! I'm up to something on Sunday. :) --koイsuru (talk) 10:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) But... What you two have done is more than I would have done. and for that, I still thank you both from the bottom of my heart. Are you kidding me? We have still to write the synopsi of all the episode and manga chapters as well as the plot details of all characters. It took me a whole day just to add the synopsis of Motion Blue. We've got so much work to do and you're saying that we're halfway there? Anyway. I'm soon gonna try adding more pics and info but it might be hard. I'm currently in the final stage of my semester the projects and exams are gonna take up the bulk of my time but after about 15th May I'll be completely free and start mass editting. - Zero - Talk 07:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Promoting Better not to make anyone who comes around a Bureaucrat. They cannot be removed remember. Better to wait untill they prove themselves, then make them an administrator (sysop) and then only promote to Bureaucrat when there is a vacancy. Wikis normally do not have more than one Bureaucrat active at a time. - Zero - Talk 13:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : I know that. --koイsuru (talk) 14:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Can someone...? Replace the trailer on the article: Eureka Seven: Pocketful of Rainbows with this one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqRjT5Zw9L0 Pronounciation If you mean the pronounciation of the name Eureka then it seems fine to me. Of course I'm using Internet Explorer. That might be the problem. - Zero - Talk 05:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Division We're gonna have to think about finding a way to divide this wiki between the Manga and the Anime. The Manga storyline and the anime story line are just too different. For Example: Do you know that Dominic dies in the manga? - Zero - Talk 08:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC)